Salvation
by Shaelesand
Summary: Kally was rescued from hell by a Companion, now can she rescue herself from her own demons? (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

_D I S C L A I M E R :_

_I may have created a few characters but I DO NOT own anything in these stories.  Valdemar, the Herald, the Companions, and most characters are the intellectual property of Mercedes Lackey.  I desire no monetary return on these stories and have written them solely for the enjoyment of myself and others who love Mercedes Lackey's books, of which there is not enough ;)._

_(Please don't sue, I am broke as it is…)_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

~ Salvation: Chapter 1~

Kally poked her head through the rough hole in her floor to peer at the room below.  Her uncle was sprawled across the floor with a bottle next to him directly below her.  She knew from past experience that she would have very little chance to sneak past him to the door beyond.  Kally sat on her heels as she considered her options, which were very few.  

Gripping the edge of the opening she ignored the splinters that speared her hands and carefully lowered herself so she hung in the air.  Swinging her feet she started to rock back and forth until she had enough momentum to clear her uncle.  She landed on the ground just beyond him and hit her knees hard enough to scrape both knees through her thin breeches.

"Hey, what are you doing?"  She heard her uncle growl as he roused.  Kally ran for the door and out into the snow.  She didn't dare stop until she was in the barn.  It was only moderately warmer than outside.  She quickly gathered the buckets and ducked into a stall.

"Stay still."  She ordered the large cow.  She strained to hear footsteps approaching the barn.  As soon as she was finished with the cow she hurried into the next stall.

She was on her fourth cow she heard the footsteps she had been dreading.

"Get out here you worthless turd."  Her uncle roared.

Kally knew if she didn't obey immediately it would be worse.  She hunched her shoulders and crept out of the stall.

"There you are."  He grabbed her by the front of her shirt.  "I expect more gratitude from you."  His words were slurred and his eyes were bloodshot.

Kally didn't bother asking what he meant.  Ever since her Aunt had left her uncle and taken their children with her a month before, Kally's uncle had started to drink himself into a stupor every night and was invariably hung over and mean the next morning.  Since Kally was the only target for his cruelty she had learned to stay out of the way as much as possible.  When she couldn't avoid him she didn't fight back, which only aggravated him more.

"Look at me!"  Her uncle shook her so hard she saw stars. 

Kally didn't obey knowing it would make matters worse.

"I should throw you into the rubbish heap with the rest of the garbage."  His hot sour breath made her nauseous.  

Kally was prepared for what happened next.  He drew back his massive meaty hand and struck her across her face.  Kally didn't cry out.  The next blow sent her flying against the wall.  When she landed she remained prone hoping he would think she was unconscious and leave.  Instead his attack grew worse.

His feet struck home against her ribs and abdomen.  He then picked her up and shook her again her head flopping about like a rag doll's.

Still she refused to cry out and remained limp.  Another blow to her face that split her lip.  Satisfied, he left her in a pile of hay and returned to the house.  Kally waited until she heard to house door close before she painfully roused herself and continued with milking the cows.  

Her eye swelled shut soon.  Just one more bruise among many that decorated her body in varying shades of green, yellow, black, and purple.  Once she was done with the cows she went out the side door to collect a handful of snow and held it to her sore face.  With her chores done she ran the entire route to the temple where she took classes every morning.  The pain in her ribs was bad this morning but she could risk being caught by her uncle again.  She arrived just in time to receive her breakfast and tea.  

It was her favourite part of the day since she was warm, she was fed, and she didn't have to worry about dodging blows.  The elderly priest only glanced at her injuries when he entered.  He believed her uncle's beatings were for her own good, to prevent her from following in her mother's footsteps.

 Kally enjoyed her reading lessons but found her writing and figuring lessons boring.  She used the time assigned to the other two lessons to read her small workbook which was already rather worn.  When noon arrived and the bell rang she was one of the first out of the door.  She hurried back to the farm knowing if she was late her uncle would be upset that his lunch wasn't prepared.  Inside she added more water and vegetables to the pot of stew over the hearth and stoked up the fire.  She also removed the dough she had prepared late the previous evening and shaped two round loaves that she placed in the bread oven to the side of the fireplace.  The food taken care of she placed a clean bowl on the table along with a spoon and a mug of fresh milk.

She ducked outside to fetch a new pail of water for the afternoon.  Her uncle was still absent when the soup and bread were done.

Kally filled a large bowl with soup and took one of the loaves and hurried out to the barn.  She retrieved her spoon from her hiding place and quickly ate the meal.  She heard her uncle's heavy footsteps slowed by a heavy load come towards the barn.  Kally hid her bowl and spoon then hid in a stall and pulled the musty smelling hay over her body.

Her uncle grunted as he heaved his load on to the sod floor.  Kally could smell blood in the air.  Her uncle had been poaching again.

_Please don't let him find me._

Her uncle's cursing filled the barn as he hung the carcass in the coldest corner until he was ready to prepare it.

Kally let the breath she had been holding out as the door to the barn closed.  "Thank you."  She whispered as she shifted off the hay that had served as her shield.

Her uncle had brought a deer this time.  Kally's heart went out to the poor beast.

Collecting her bowl she ducked out the side door.  The weather had gotten colder warning her of the oncoming storm.

Using the snow she cleaned the bowl.  The little bit of bread she had left she ripped up into small pieces and tossed it on the ground for the winter birds.

Returning to the house she listened at the kitchen door until she heard him leave the room.  Opening the door just enough to see into the room she tested the air to see if he had been drinking yet.  She could smell nothing.  Satisfied it was safe she quickly placed the bowl back on the shelf and filled a bowl of soup for her uncle.

He returned just as she placed the bowl on the table.

"Have you eaten yet?"  He asked pleasantly.

"Yes sir."  She said.

"I am sorry about this morning.  I wasn't in control."  He said as he started to eat.  "I'll have some beer."  He gestured to the mug of milk.

Kally nodded and filled a mug for him.

"There's a good girl."  He ruffled her short hair.  "You drink the milk.  You are still a growing lass."  

Kally nodded silently and drained the rich white liquid.

"Your clothes are getting a little thread bare, remind me later to give you a bit of money for some more clothes later."

Kally knew that soon he wouldn't remember.  All of her clothes had gone with her aunt and cousins since she shared Vara's wardrobe.  All that had remained had been some summer clothes forgotten by her eldest cousin.

"I am going into town this afternoon.  Could I buy them then?"  She asked hopefully.

"No.  I'll get it later."  Her uncle pushed away from the table.  "You should go muck out the stalls."

Kally knew these were the early signs of the upcoming bad temper.  Nodding she left the warm room and returned to the cold barn.  She efficiently removed the soiled straw and fluffed the remainder.  Tired from her short night she climbed up into the hayloft and curled up next to some kittens for a nap.

Her dreams were disjointed and disturbed.  When she woke she heard her uncle below working on the deer carcass.  The kittens had curled up against her warmth.  She remained still and listened for all she was worth.  The sound of the knife working its way through the meat grated along her nerves.

Suddenly she heard her Uncle curse and storm out of the barn.  Using the respite she dug out her small collection of books and settled deeper into the hay.  She had just settled when her uncle returned.

He returned to the deer and the sound of the knife resumed.  Kally opened her favourite book.  It was a tale of a Herald's adventure almost a hundred years ago.

It was almost dark when he went inside and completely dark when she felt it was safe to emerge.  She tucked her books away and bid farewell to the kittens.  By now her uncle should be passed out and she may be able to return to the house.  Sure enough he was sprawled on his bed oblivious to the world.

Kally mixed dough for the next luncheon and scrambled up into her attic.  It was almost midnight.  She lay awake listening to the wind and snow whistle about the eaves.  At first she thought the sound of bells was from the village but they were just outside the door.  Worried someone had gone for a sleigh ride and had gotten lost.  She hopped down from the attic to intercept them before they knocked and woke her uncle.  

Pushing open the door she peered into the darkness and snow.  She could see the outline of a horse.

"Hello?  Are you lost?"  She asked.  The horse came closer but she could still not see anyone.

"Hello?"  Kally stepped into the darkness and cold.  The horse nudged her back into the house.

Kally acquiesced reluctantly.  "The village is just down the road that way."  She pointed towards the small hamlet.

The horse pushed her father back into the farmhouse.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?"  She asked.  The horse now had his fore half inside the kitchen.  Kally lit a tallow from the banked fire.

 She almost dropped the little flame when she saw her visitor.  The horse was pure white that glowed even in the dim light with bright, blue eyes.

A Companion.

"Is your Herald hurt?  Do you need help?"  She asked.

"What's going on?"  Her uncle roared.

Kally's heart pounded in her ears.  Turn she saw him emerge from his room.

Kally drew closer to the Companion.

"An honest man can't even get a night's sleep!  What's a bloody horse doing in my kitchen?"  He roared at raised his hand to strike her cowering form.

Unwilling to let the beautiful Companion be injured she stepped away from the protection he could offer.

The blow never landed.  The Companion caught the fist in his powerful teeth.  Her uncle howled in pain and fell back.

"No don't do that.  He'll hurt you."  Kally cried and tried to push the Companion out the door.

The blue eyes, visible despite the darkness caught her eye.

_:I choose you, Kally.  I will not let him harm you.:_  A rich masculine voice said in her head.

Her uncle ran into his bedroom and returned with a length of firewood.

Kally's eyes widened when she realised his intent.  Instead of submitting this time she charged him.

_:No __Chosen__!:  _The Companion lunged forward his hooves striking the man just below the knees sending him to the ground howling in pain.

Kally pulled herself up and started to tremble.  "What am I going to do?  They are going to think I tried to kill him."  She started to panic.

_:No they won't they will know it is his own fault.:_  The Companion nuzzled her cheek.

Kally saw the blood spreading across the floor from his knees, a liquid darkness.  "He needs a Healer!"  She located a handful of towels and tied them about the wounds.

_:Get on.  We can go fetch a Healer from the village.:_  He urged, it was obvious he thought it was better to let him suffer.

Kally stared at the saddle, which suddenly seemed a league above her.  "How can I get up there?"

_:Place your foot in the metal loop and pull yourself up.: _ The Companion tried to explain.  

Kally, very short for her twelve years, stared at the stirrup that was almost eye level.  "I don't think I can do that."

_:We can go outside and you can climb on while I lie down.:_  The Companion offered.

Kally nodded and followed him numbly outside.  He kneeled in the snow and she scrambled into the saddle.

_:Hold on to the saddle.:_  He ordered and stood up as soon as she obeyed.

He set out at a full out gallop towards the small healing temple in the village.  Instead of letting her off he knocked on the front double doors with his hoof.

It opened soon revealing an apprentice Healer.

"My uncle needs a Healer."  Kally gasped out.

"You don't have a coat!"  The apprentice practically dragged her out of the saddle and inside not seeing her wince at the fresh pain the movement caused.

Inside he left her next to the door and ran off for his master.  A woman dressed in a nightgown soon appeared.  "Get her warm and feed her well.  I know which farm she comes from."  She ordered the young man.

He nodded.  "What about her horse?"

The Healer glanced over at the large film filling the doorway.  "That's a Companion.  He can take care of himself."  It seemed only minutes until the Healer vanished into the night wearing her Green robes.

The apprentice seemed at a loss as to what to do with her.  "Um, I guess you should come in."  He said to the Companion.  "What's his name?"

"I am not sure."

_:You may choose.:_  He said.

"Are you newly Chosen?"  The apprentice asked he closed the door behind the Companion.

Kally nodded.

"Come into the kitchen and I will make you a warm cup of tea."

Kally followed silently.  The Apprentice blanched when he saw the bruises covering her face and arms in the firelight of the kitchen fire.  "What happened to you?  Some of these are old."  He sat in a chair beside the hearth and started to prepare a poultice for her.  "Did your uncle do that to you?"

Kally nodded.

The apprentice swore and pounded on the herbs he was grinding with renewed vigor.

It was dawn before the Healer returned.  Kally was asleep curled up next to her nameless Companion in the lobby.

"She look horrible."  She commented as she used her gifts to examine the bruises.  It took her only a moment to Heal the bruises and knit the fractured ribs.  "We will have to send her on her way when she wakes up."

Kally stirred to see them towering over her.  Both looked upset.  "Is my uncle alright?"

"_He_ is just fine."  The Healer grumbled.  "Well young Kally.  You should eat then be on your way.  We have prepared a bundle of clothes for you."

"Can I get my books?"

"Where are they?"  The apprentice asked.

"In the hayloft."

"Jiren, will you go collect them?"  The healer asked.

Jiren nodded.  "Where in the hayloft?"

"The most northern corner."  Kally answered.  Everything seemed a little strange.

The apprentice gathered a cloak and hurried off.

"Let's get you some food.  By the way, I am Brenna."  She glared at the Companion.  "You aren't getting her out of here in her condition."

The Companion seemed to laugh as Kally was led away.

Noon found her on the road wrapped in a warm cloak with her beloved books in a saddlebag and a bag of food to tide her over for the few hours it would take for her to arrive in Haven.  All signs of her uncle's beatings were gone.

_:Have you chosen a name for me?:_

"Yes, I have decided to call you Tam after the Herald in my book.  He was brave and bold like you."

_:Very well, Tam it is.  I am honoured by your choice.:_  He said solemnly.

The walls and buildings of Haven unfolded before her eyes as she crested the hill.  It was still some time away.

Kally stiffened when she saw the city.  In the centre was the Palace.  Her new home.

She felt something bloom in her heart that filled her every limb.  A warmth, a sense of welcoming, a feeling of coming home.

Home.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Salvation: Chapter 2~

Kally's eyes were wide with wonder as she rode out from under the wall and into the Palace complex.  A guard smiled and waved her through.

There were so many new sights and she could barely contain her self.  Tam carried her towards a man in Herald's Whites who seemed to be waiting for her.

"You must be Kally."  He greeted her with a warm smile.

Kally nodded mutely.

"Well, dismount and I can show you around." 

Kally hesitated but decided she had jumped from her attic often enough she could jump off Tam.  Placing both legs on the right side she pushed off and landed in the snow.  

The man smiled.  "I am Teren, the Dean of the Collegium.  In essence, I am the one you will be speaking to you if you get into trouble."

"The dean?"  Kally repeated.  She had heard of him.  Was she really so important to them?

"Don't worry, I don't bite."  Teren assured her.

Kally nodded.  A servant came and collected Tam.  "Can't I stay with Tam?"

Teren laughed.  "Don't worry, you will see him everyday from now on.  I imagine you are getting tired."

"A little."  Kally admitted.

"How about I show you your room and we can have a tour tomorrow."  He suggested noting the dark shadows under her eyes. 

Kally nodded mutely and followed him into the massive stone building before them.  He pointed out where the bathroom was, one that was inside and flushed the waste away, and showed her the room that would be her home for the next five years.  

"Don't worry, I'll collect you for breakfast.  Are you hungry now?"

"No sir."  Kally assured him, not wanting to ask for anything.

"Sleep well than.  You are safe and welcome here.  There are few other students here now because of Midwinter so you will have time to familiarize yourself with the Collegium before classes resume."

Kally waited until the sound of his footsteps echoed down the hall and sat on the bed pushed against one wall.  It was as soft as her bed had been before she had gone to live with her uncle.

Resolutely she banished all thought of her uncle and stretched out on the bed.  Within moments she was sound asleep.

The next morning she woke at her normal time before dawn and for a few moments was confused by the strange surroundings.

"Right.  Tam."  She said as she swung her feet off the bed and stretched.

She was exploring her room when there was a knock on the door.  "Come in."  She said.

Teren opened the door.  Beside him was a young woman with thick black hair and piercing grey eyes.  She was very pretty, even with the long scar that stretched down her cheek.

"Kally, this is Elf.  She has volunteered to show you about."  Teren said by way of introduction.

Kally studied the girl again.  She was at least four years older than Kally's own twelve.  She carried herself like a queen.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am."  Kally greeted her shyly uncertain of how to address her.

Elf smiled warmly, the smile warmed her eyes and made Kally feel like smiling too.  "I am not a Ma'am, just an Elf.  Did you travel far to get here?"

As Elf moved over to the bed Kally noticed she had a pronounced limp.  She wore the grey uniform of a trainee but she had obviously been injured, badly.

"Oh yes, Tam is the fastest horse I have ever ridden.  He got us here in one afternoon."  Kally almost bit her tongue for how young she sounded.

Instead of laughing at her Elf shook her head.  "He is not a horse.  They get their nose out of joint when you call them that."

Kally felt heat climb up her neck and cheeks.  "Oh I know, it just he looks like a horse."  Again she wished she could take that back.  What would this Trainee think of her?

"I assume you already talked with the Dean and had a tour of the Collegium.  How about we put away your uniforms and go down and see Tam."  Elf gestured to the pile of grey fabric that had been left on Kally's new desk.

At the idea of seeing Tam she grabbed the uniforms and was about to shove them willy-nilly into the wardrobe when she paused.

Elf's expression hadn't changed but she knew she wouldn't impress this tidy young woman by letting her uniforms be creased before she even wore them.  Instead she carefully hung each on the hooks and hangers.

"Now, first things first.  I suppose I should show you the bathing rooms and explain the rules."

Kally nodded and hoped she would see Tam soon.  She was dumbfounded at the sight of so many bathing tubs.  Did they really bathe that often?

She took note of each of the rules Elf explained.

Finally Elf explained how often they were expected to bathe.  Everyday, and wash for all meals.

Her expression must have betrays her thoughts.

"Being clean is very important here.  No one trusts a Herald that smells bad."  Elf explained.  "If you don't bath everyday you get The Bath.  You are held down and scrubbed until you are pink.  It is not very pleasant.  After we visit your Tam you should have a bath."

Kally seemed to consider it for a moment.  "For Tam, I would do anything, even have a bath everyday."  

Elf chuckled at her grimace.  "Now we should go see Tam."

Kally almost ran out the door.  Elf followed behind her at a more sedate pace.  When they reached the legendary Companion's Field she stood on the fence and looked at the horse-like creatures enjoy the mild winter day.

"There is so many!"  Kally turned to Elf.  "Do they all have Heralds?"

"No, some haven't Chosen yet."  Elf explained.  "Do you see Tam?"

"He is right there."  Kally pointed to a stallion making his way towards them.  He was massive compared to many of the others.

"Have you worked with horses much before?" 

"Not really.  We had mostly dairy cows."  Kally admitted.

"Let's go to the barn and I will help you groom him.  After this he will be your responsibility."  

Elf patiently should her how to use the many brushes explaining why it was done.  Almost a candlemark later Elf released her from the grooming lesson and shooed her out of the Stable.

"Just explore.  I have to take care of my Companion."

Kally noticed a mare standing beside Elf.  

:Come Kally.  I would like to show you my home since I barged so rudely into yours.:

"You weren't rude."  Kally assured him.  "Is Elf alright?  I mean she seems a little stiff?"

:Old injuries.:

"She reminds me of a queen.  Very regal and noble.  I hope she doesn't think me a country bumpkin."

:She was not raised in Haven either.  I have no doubt she thinks you a charming girl who is embarking on the greatest adventure of her life.:  Tam reassured her.

"But I can't even ride."  Kally cried.  "What kind of trainee can't even ride?"

:Most first year students.  Elf will make certain you have the benefit of lessons soon.  Perhaps today.

"Will they let me ride you?"

:Of course.  Who else would you ride?  Don't worry Kally, you will come to love it here.:

"I already do.  Well except for bathing everyday."  Kally grimaced.  "Was she serious about that?"

:Yes.  Try emulating her.  She won't steer you wrong.  Shall we return now?:

"I suppose."  Kally looked back over her shoulder at the Stable.  "Will she be done by now?"

:She has much more experience than you do and is very efficient.:

Together they waded through the snow to the wooden building.  Inside Elf was braiding silver ribbons and strings of blue beads into her mare's mane and tail.  She looked like incredible.  Tam agreed.

"I just need a few more minutes."  Elf smiled at Kally as her clever fingers finished the braid.

"She's so pretty."  Kally admired.  She wished she was able to do that.

The mare dipped her head gracefully in acceptance of the compliment and trotted out the doors into the snow.

"Shall we get something to eat?"  Elf suggested as she returned the grooming supplies to their place.

Kally's stomach decided to growl at that moment.

"I agree, I am starved."  Elf led her inside and into the kitchen.  Together they gathered a small feast.  Elf led Kally to her bedroom on the ground floor among the classrooms.

Kally bit her lip to keep from asking why Elf's room was down here and accepted a seat on the bed.  Elf sat in the chair at the desk.

"Well, what do you think so far?  Worth turning your life upside down?"

Kally nodded.  "It is wonderful here."  The warm room and good food loosened her tongue and it was almost a candlemark before she realised she hadn't allowed Elf to say anything.  Both had finished their meals and the empty plates had been stacked on Elf's desk.

Kally hesitated.  "Would you mind if I asked a personal question?"  

Elf smiled ruefully.  "It's from bandits."  

"You really can read minds."  Kally's eyes widened.

"Yes, but I don't unless invited.  I am just used to being asked about my scar."

"It must have hurt."  Kally said ineffectually

"It did when it happened.  If you are done we can go to the library."  Elf winked and gave her a conspiratorial smile.

"Library?"  Kally bolted off the bed. 

Soon Kally was among more books than she had every seen.  The smell of the leather and the paper reminded her of the Havens.

"Can I actually read them?"

"As long as they remain up here."  Elf confirmed.  "I'll let you alone for now.  I have some chores to finish."

"Thank you Elf."  Kally said as Elf left.

"It isn't a problem."  Elf assured her.  "I was new here once too."

Kally thought Elf looked like she belonged but said nothing.  She knew in her heart that Elf was a friend for life.

When her stomach reminded her it was time to eat she returned to the kitchen and made herself a meal and headed to her room.  As soon as she was finished she decided to try one of her new uniforms on.  

Kally was admiring herself in the small mirror when someone knocked on the door and it swung open.  A woman with straight black hair and smiling eyes looked her over.

"I am Sherril.  The Riding instructor.  I had some free time and was wondering if you would like a lesson now?"

"Of course."  Kally brightened.

Her riding lesson was tiring but worth every moment.  She could now mount Tam on her own.

Afterwards Kally poured herself a bath and scrubbed herself like she did every spring wash.  Since there was instant hot water she poured herself a second bath just to soak her sore muscles in.  As the steam rose she decided that a hot bath everyday was a wonderful idea.

That evening Kally met another trainee, Deven.  He was staying with his family in the city and had returned to the palace to escape a matchmaking mother.  He was very handsome, a little older than Elf and quite a bit taller.  Kally thought he looked like a hero.  He had a strong physique and dark brown hair and blue eyes.

A Queen and her Hero.  Kally thought whimsically.  She used to dream of a hero coming and rescuing her.  In a way one had, Tam.

"Would you care to join Dev and me grooming the unpartnered Companions?"

"Could you teach me how to do those braids you used on your own Companion?"  Kally asked hopefully.

"Of course.  I promised to braid all the Companions who wished it.  You may regret your choice."

"I won't."  Kally swore.

Deven laughed.  "You will when you can't unbend your fingers."

"I still won't, even then."  Kally stated.

Elf had a massive collection of ribbons and strings of beads.  Kally had been delighted when she saw all the hard candies Elf had also brought.  Elf assured her she was to help herself to as many as she wanted.

Together they braided late into the night.  Kally felt more welcome with these two trainees in those first few hours than she had ever felt in the three years with her uncle and his family.

She had been surprised when Elf gave her a thick blanket and a pillow so she could spend the night with Tam.  Kally had given Elf an impulsive hug and led Tam to the stall farthest from the door.

As she closed her eyes and breathed Tam's scent deeply she felt like she had not only come home but that she was welcome and valued.  Something she hadn't felt in years.

The next morning Kally woke and stretched.  A bit of straw tickled her ear but she still felt content.  

:Good morning Sleepy head.:  Tam teased her.

"Good morning."  She yawned.  "Is Elf going to show me around some more today?"

:No, she has decided to let you enjoy your Midwinter day Festival.  She won't mind if you join her though.  But first you should bathe and eat.:

"I will."  Kally clambered out of her nest of blankets.

:You should meet up with Teren today so he can judge what classes you should be in.:

"Classes like sums you mean?"

:And others like Equestrian and History.:

"What I do for you."  Kally mock huffed.  

Collecting her blankets and pillow she pulled her boots back on and hurried back to the Collegium.  On her bed she found a bag of candy drops and an embroidered pillow with a Companion rearing across its face made of a dark blue silky fabric.  Beneath it was a note from Elf that simply read 'Welcome and Happy Midwinter.'

Kally set the beautiful pillow on her bed and felt a tear wend its way down her cheek.  She hadn't thought of a gift for Elf.

Kally took her favourite book, from the desk.  It was much worn and dog-eared but it was her most valuable possession.  She left the book on the bed and collected a new uniform.  She rushed through her bath hoping to find Elf still in bed.

Her hair was still damp when she knocked on Elf's door softly.  Pushing it open she saw Elf was just waking.

"Come in and close the door."  Elf invited her.

A light flared into life above the bed.  Kally jumped at its sudden appearance.

"Oh, sorry.  I forgot you didn't know.  I am a mage, I can make mage-lights."

"Like the lights in the library?  I had wondered about them."  Kally calmed down and sat on the edge of her bed.  She had the pillow in her arms.

"I want to say thank you for the pillow.  It is the prettiest thing I have ever seen."  Kally felt herself tear up again.

"I am glad you like it."  Elf smiled.

"I didn't think to get you a gift."  Kally started.

Elf pulled herself up.  "You don't need to.  It is a gift among friends, it does not need to be reciprocated."

"But I want to.  You have been so wonderful to me."  Kally thrust the book at her.

Elf accepted the book.  She knew from its worn condition she truly loved this book.  "Thank you.  I will treasure it."

Kally grinned and threw her arms about Elf's neck.  Tears poured down her cheeks.

Elf said nothing, only held her close.

Eventually Kally pulled back.  "I am getting you all wet."

Elf laughed.  "It is nothing.  I will dry and you feel better."

"Thank you for everything."  Kally sniffed.

"It is my pleasure."  Elf gathered her hands.  "Don't worry little sister, it may all seem very strange and new now but soon the Collegium will be your home and the Heralds and Trainees your family."

Kally wiped away her tears.  "Can you be my sister?  I never had one before."

"So long as you are my little sister."  Elf grinned.

Kally grinned, her face lit by the love and acceptance she had always craved and sought.

Kally had found her home.


	3. Chapter 3

~Salvation: Chapter 3~

Kally was ready to pull her hair out.  Every time she turned around there was something else she had to learn and she hadn't even started classes yet.  If Elf hadn't been there to help her she wasn't certain what she would do.

"You are looking frustrated little sister."  Elf said from the door of the library as if just thought of her had summoned her.

"There is so much to learn."  Kally wailed.

Elf sat across from her at the table.  "Don't worry, you will cover it all in class."

"But I don't want to look like a country bumpkin." 

"Many Heralds are what you call country bumpkins.  Most come from farms, only about a quarter are highborn."  Elf assured her.  "And you should see them trying to master what you consider little things."

"But I don't know how to curtsy or history or any of the other things you know."

"I have been a trainee for three years now, when I first was Chosen all I knew of Valdemar was that it was north of Karse.  I was a member of the wagon families and while I traveled through Valdemar and spoke the language but I didn't know what a Herald was or what that a Companion is not a horse.  If I can make it this far, you will be fine."

"I thought you were a highborn."  Kally blurted out.

"Hardly.  According to most of Valdemar I am barely one step up from thief."

"You sound just like me, I thought people from outside Valdemar talked funny."

"I worked hard to get rid of it."  Elf explained.  "Some people wouldn't trust me if I still spoke like a foreigner."

Kally had never met anyone from outKingdom and never heard anyone speak with an accent.  "Could you just say something like an outKingdomer?"  She asked hopefully.

Elf laughed and said something in a strange almost lyrical language.

"What did you say?"

"If you wish."  Elf answered.

"What language is that?"

"Shin'a'in.  You will probably meet a few soon."

"How many languages do you know?"  Kally asked eagerly.

"Plenty.  My father taught me while we traveled."  Elf smiled sadly.

"Does he live in Haven now?"

"No, he is dead."  Elf said, only a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Kally glanced at the scar on Elf's cheek.

"Yes, it was the bandits."  Elf said.

"I am never going to get used to you doing that."  Kally grumbled.

"I am used to these questions.  I have been asked them many times."  Elf pointed out.

"Does it bother you?"  Kally asked, hoping she had been offending her new friend.

"It bothers me more when the other trainees treat me like I am made of glass.  I don't mind questions."  Elf assured her.

"You don't ask me questions."  Kally said.

"Do you want me too?"  Elf asked looking Kally in the eye.  "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I don't know."  Kally looked away from those knowing silver eyes.  "What do you know?"

"I know you are much happier to be here in the Collegium."  Elf started.  "I know you aren't close to your family."

"My uncle was upset that my aunt left him."  Kally said.  "I couldn't keep things the way my aunt did."

Elf reached over and grasped Kally's hand in her own.  "Did your uncle expect you to?"  She asked softly.

Kally nodded.  "I tried.  Really, I tried hard."  She felt tears gather behind her eyes.

"Easy little sister."  Elf soothed.  "He probably didn't want to be satisfied.  When someone is like that there is nothing you can do."

"I was always too slow or the food was too hot or too cold.  When he wasn't drunk he was nice enough but when he drank…"  Kally shuddered and she felt some tears make trails down her cheeks.

"Kally, look at me."  Elf prompted.  "You know none of what happened was your fault, right?"

Kally didn't answer.

"You know I would never lie to you, right?"  Elf forced her to make eye contact.

Kally nodded.

"It was your uncle's inability to deal with the loss of his wife.  It had nothing to do with how you kept house or whether the food was the right temperature.  You never have to see him again if you don't want to."

Kally started to sob.  Elf went around to Kally's side of the table and took the seat next to her.  Kally found herself sobbing into Elf's shoulder for the second time in two days.

_:Are you feeling better?:_  A voice asked in her head that sounded like Elf.

"Is that you?"  Kally sniffed and pulled herself together.

"Yes."  Elf smiled.

"I thought only Tam could talk like that."

"I am a Mind Speaker, you will be too one day.  Dayna said you could Hear but not Speak yet."  

"Who's Dayna?"  Kally wiped her tears away.

"My Companion."

"Tam thinks she's pretty."  Kally giggled, her spirits quickly recovering.

"Of course he does."  Elf grinned knowingly.  "Are you ready for some supper?"

"Of course!"

Kally preceded Elf down the stairs to the kitchen.  Mero was just about to ring the dinner bell when Kally slid into a seat.  When Kally had first met him she had felt an almost overwhelming urge to flee but she relaxed after she realised he was nothing like her uncle, he smiled at her, something her uncle never did, and he never made any movements towards her.

"Hungry?"  He laughed.

Kally nodded.  A plate of food was placed before her and she tucked into it.  Elf soon joined them.  

"I had wondered where you had hidden yourself."  Mero greeted her.

Elf accepted a plate for herself.  Soon three other Heralds appeared.

Kally realised she had moved closer to Elf until she was almost sitting on her lap.  She started to move away but Elf smiled at her reassuringly.  _:I understand.:_

Kally relaxed.  

"How was your riding lesson earlier?"  Elf asked.

"Good.  I wasn't as sore this time and Tam says I am much better at grooming now."  Kally said.  "Sherril says she'll teach me how to jump with Tam soon.  Can you and Dayna jump?"

"Yes.  Dayna does most of the work.  By the time you are done you will be able to do the unbelievable."

"Really?  Like what?"

"Have you ever seen trick riders, like at a fair?"

Kally nodded.

"When you are done you will easily surpass that."  Elf assured her.

"You will also be able to sleep, fight and eat in the saddle."  One of the Heralds said.  "You must be the new Trainee, Kally."

Kally nodded.

"A little overwhelming isn't it."  One of other Herald commented.  "I remember when I was Chosen.  I kept pinching myself for my first year."

"It's…different."  Kally said hesitantly.

"Have you met any of your year mates yet?"

She shook her head.  "Just Elf and Deven."

"There is another Companion out right now but there are no other new arrivals yet."  Elf injected.

"Do you know if Teren is going to have Orientation immediately, or is he going to delay?"  A Herald asked Elf.

"I believe he is going to delay until the other Companion returns."  Elf answered.  

Kally was relieved that she wasn't being expected to answer any questions.  She knew they were letting her sit the conversation out until she felt ready to join in.

Most of the subjects were beyond her understanding so she had nothing to contribute.

Finally the meal ended and everyone cleared the table.

"Is there anything you want to do today?"  Elf asked as they headed upstairs.

"Maybe we could go see the fair."  Kally suggested hopefully.  "If you don't have anything else to do."

"A trip to the fair will be fun."  Elf agreed.  "I'll meet you at the stables in a quarter candlemark then."

"Thank you Elf."

"It's my pleasure, jel'endra."

"What does that mean?"

"Little sister."

Kally smiled warmly and hurried to her room to dress for the trip.  Tam and Elf's Companion were waiting when Kally arrived.

Kally carefully saddle Tam, making certain she did everything she was supposed to do.

Elf arrived before she was done and saddled her mare.  Unlike Kally she didn't wear the Trainee uniform; instead she wore a warm suit of dark blue and a plush jacket instead of a cloak.  The dark colours with her pale skin and black hair were very striking.

"Are you ready?"  Elf asked as she settled in her saddle.

Kally nodded and scrambled into the saddle. 

Elf led the way through the long curving main road to a large open park that now had stalls and people crowded within.

"This is the Traders Fair."  Elf explained as she dismounted

Kally dismounted as well but couldn't stop looking around.  The people here wore bright colours and strange styles.  The stalls were offering everything from food to clothing to trinkets.

She had never seen so much…stuff.

Elf followed as Kally went from stall to stall delighting in the assorted goods.  There was even a trick dog act.

"Do they like doing those tricks?"  Kally asked as they watched the dogs.  One was actually walking on just his forelegs.

"I imagine they like the treats they get for doing the tricks."  

Kally's brow furrowed.  "He doesn't hurt them, does he?"

Elf shook her head.  "If he did they would always watch his hand, ready to dodge."

Kally relaxed a little.  When the show was finished the largest dog trotted around with a box in his mouth for tips.

Elf dropped a few coins in the box and guided her away.  "These people cherish their animals, often they are their only companions on the road."

"Did your family have animals?"

"Yes, we had four wagon horses, Dusty, Honey, Granite, and Slate.  I had my own horse, Wind."

"Those are odd names."

"Granite was always steady, nothing could distress him.  Slate would act up at the oddest moments, like when we were putting the harness on him.  Honey was a darling and would let you do anything to her.  Dusty rolled every time we groomed her.  They were named for their personalities."  Elf explained.

"Do you miss your family?"

Elf got a distant look in her eyes.  "Yes."

Kally decided not to ask for more details.  "Do you know any of these people?"

Elf shook her head slightly as she brought herself back to the present.  "Several actually.  I visited most the other day.  Right now they are focusing on making a profit."

Kally looked around.  It was strange to think of the young woman beside her once belonging to these loud, boisterous people.  

"Where we come from rarely reflects where we end up."  Elf said suddenly. 

Kally turned on her.  "You keep doing that.  I was just thinking it was strange to think you used to belong here."

Elf smiled.  "Sorry, perhaps our thoughts were just on the same path."

_:Elf is starting to limp more.  We should go back soon.:  Tam commented._

Kally noticed Elf was favouring her right leg more than usual. 

Elf shot a glare at the Companions.  "Dayna, I am fine."

"Perhaps we should go back.  Supper will be soon."  Kally offered.

"Very well.  Do you need help mounting?"  Elf asked/

"Nope."  Kally proudly mounted Tam with no help.

Elf mounted Dayna and led the way out of the Faire.  "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Kally nodded enthusiastically.  "Do you think they would let me have a dog?  I had one before I went to live with my uncle."

"I don't think that is wise.  You will be very busy with classes and he would be very lonely.  Heralds are often gone for over a year and who would take care of him then?  You could probably make friends with the Palace cats."

"There are cats at the Palace?"  Kally asked brightly.

"The Palace is right next to the Companion's Field, sometimes mice sneak into the palace."  Elf paused for a chuckle.  "You should hear the highborn Blues when they discover their clothes nibbled by mice.  You would think the Palace had collapsed."

"Blues?"  

"They are students that aren't affiliated with Healer's, Bardic, or Heraldic Collegium.  Some are highborn, they are often spoiled, and others are incredibly intelligent youngsters from around Haven here to learn skills the local temples and schools can't teach."

As they neared the Palace gates they could hear someone yelling and making a nuisance of themselves.  They couldn't hear what was being said yet.

Kally felt an overwhelming urge to run.

Elf dropped back so that she was close enough to touch Kally's hand reassuringly.  "Easy jel'endra.  Tam and I will allow no one to harm you."

_:Don't worry.  With us here no one will get close to you.:  Tam echoed the sentiment._

Elf stayed close as they rounded the corner that obstructed their view of the gate.

"…she belongs to me now give the worthless chit back."  A large beefy man demanded.

Kally's heart raced and her eyes widened.  Her uncle had come after her.

_:Don't worry, we are here.  If he so much as glares at you Elf will blast him to the farthest hells.  She doesn't tolerate cruelty.:  Tam said soothingly but didn't slow his pace.  __:It is better to face him, prove to yourself he has no power over you.:_

"Kally?  Are you alright?"  Elf asked with obvious concern and tightened her grip on Kally's limp hand.

"My uncle."

Elf nodded and straightened.  "Is there a problem?"  She directed her question to the guard.

The uncle turned on them.  "Get off that nag now.  You are coming back with me."

Elf made no movement but suddenly a wall of flame appeared between him and Kally.  "Leave."  Her voice was as cold as ice and left no doubt to any of them that she was fully prepared to make him burst into flame.

"She belongs to me.  You ain't got the right to take her."

Elf twitched an eyebrow.

"What should I do about him Herald?"  The guard asked.  Her lack of uniform misleading him.

Elf turned to Kally.  "It is up to you.  Should I torch him?"

Her uncle's eyes widened in fear.  He realised he was now at the mercy of the girl he had beaten and abused.  "Kally…"  His voice was high pitched with fear.

Elf gestured for him to be silent.  He started to sweat, and not from the fire which was casting no heat.  He almost appeared to shrink in on himself.

Tam offered her no advice.

Kally stared at her uncle.  He seemed a lot more pathetic now.  She was tempted for a moment to tell Elf to incinerate him, to avenge every bruise and every moment of fear she had suffered.  "Let him go.  He isn't worth it."  She said as coldly as Elf.

Elf banished the flames and her uncle staggered away from them.  The wide eyed guard stared up at Elf.

"Don't worry, it was only illusions."  Elf explained with a smile.  "He was a true bastard."

The guard nodded and waved them through.  "If he comes back, Herald?"

Elf glanced at Kally who was sitting much straighter in the saddle.  "I doubt he will."

"Would you really have lit him on fire?"  Kally asked.

Elf smiled mysteriously.  "Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not.  You knew I would say no."  Kally answered herself.

_:I am very proud of you.:  Tam added._

Elf nodded.  "Do you feel better now?"

Kally held out one shaking hand.  "I can't stop that."

"Don't worry, that is just adrenaline."  Elf reached out and showed her hand was shaking.  "You needed to face him otherwise you would always fear him and fear could cripple you."

"Do you still fear the man who did that to your face?"  

Elf fingered the long white scar on her face.  "No.  I faced my fears."

"Did you threaten him with fire too?"

"That was just an illusion, looks fierce, but was really harmless."  Elf glanced at her hand.

"Are you going to answer me?"  Kally asked suspiciously.

"Someday."  Elf promised.  "For now, I am hungry and Mero is making berry pies today."

"Really?"  The events of the past few minutes taking second place to pie.

Elf watched with a small smile.  Kally still had some healing to do but she had taken several steps on the path to salvation from the darkness and pain that she had endured and still haunted her.


End file.
